Some recent trends in the digital inkjet technology include the advancement of colorants in inks from dye molecules to pigment particles, and high-speed printing in the commercial or industrial printing business. Traditional coated papers for offset printing and other analog printing industries are not able to offer good image quality, print quality and/or durability when they are printed with inkjet printers. The medium or paper used in an inkjet printer determines the quality of the image printed.